


Why Won't You Listen to Me?

by dwinchestersgirl88



Series: Doctors in Love [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, OOC House, Prostate Massage, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Foreman loses it and slams out of House's office during a case. Cuddy orders House to fix things. House goes to Foreman's apartment and gets a big surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> New Story and first for this Fandom. I hope you all like this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't House or the characters.
> 
> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Storming out of the office, slamming the door behind him probably wasn't the best move to make. It couldn't be helped when the most frustrating irritating man in said office pissed him off. It wasn't the first time and definitely won't be the last. This time though was the first for this kind of reaction. He swears the man does it on purpose.

Eric Foreman has never met anyone he both love to hate and hate to love more than he did Greg House. House might be a genius in his field of work, but he was an idiot when it came to human interactions. Some days Eric just wanted to slap the man. Those days his heart and body interfered, telling him that it was his mind's way of finding an out. Eric hated himself for loving someone who wanted to be unloved and hated. Not to mention someone who did not respect him as a doctor and colleague. Life sucked for Eric Foreman.

Greg House sat behind his desk staring at the door Foreman stormed out of. That had never happened before. The reaction had him speechless. Yes he pushed the man, but he didn't think he pushed him this far. Greg was only trying to get him to do his best, be his best. He held Foreman at a much more higher standards than Chase and Cameron. If the Board succeeded in getting him removed he wanted Foreman to be his replacement. Greg told Cuddy and Wilson just as much not so long ago.

_"Why won't you listen to me?!"_

Foreman's words echoed in his head. The dark man had yelled at him while they were talking and revising their patient's medical history. Personally Greg was thankful that Cameron and Chase were already gone. He knew Chase would ask questions and Cameron would glare at him like he had just murdered someone. Greg didn't have any patience for the younger two. Cameron was too soft hearted and Chase only saw things in black and white. That's why he worked Foreman hard, he wanted the other two to learn from their colleague.

"What did you do this time?" Cuddy asked cutting through his thoughts.

Greg blinked and stared at his boss, who was leaning against the door.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned in a bored tone.

"Foreman came to me requesting time off. He looked angry and didn't answer any questions. I gave him the time since he hasn't taken one since he started working here. I could've sworn he was trying to be you."

"Call him back." Greg ordered angrily. "We have a patient. He can't leave in the middle of a case."

"Which bring me back to my question. What did you do?" Cuddy asked again as she moved to sit in a chair.

"I didn't do anything. We were discussing the patient's history, then he got angry and stormed out." Greg answered hotly.

Cuddy sighed. "Fix this. If you want him as your replacement, you better find a way to get him back. The Board will fire you if he quits."

Greg let out his own sigh. "Fine. Tell Chase and Cameron to monitor the patient. She isn't in danger so it'll give me time."

"Take however long you need."

Greg nodded and stood up. He trusted Cuddy enough with this, but that was as far as he did. He left his office avoiding the looks people were giving him. There wasn't an ounce of care in him about their opinion. Foreman's opinion was all that mattered to him.

 _Wait. What? Where did that come from?_ Greg asked himself mentally. Since when had he cared about Foreman's opinions on him. _Since the day you saw genuine concern on his face when you were detoxing_. The little voice in his mind supplied.

Greg remembered that day well. Cuddy told him she was cutting him off and forced a two month vacation on him. Foreman showed up two weeks later. The younger man had wanted his opinion on a patient. In the end Foreman stayed to help him. He stayed through the night and came back after work everyday. Greg wondered why the man cared or why he himself wanted to be clean and sober. Greg has been sober since then and pain free.

(*v*)

Eric had gone home. He doesn't remember driving or walking up five flights. He let his anger take over. He turned his stereo on, letting the pounding bass drown his senses. He stripped out of his clothes before pounding his fists into the heavy bag, naked. Eric long ago stop questioning why he got naked to work his frustration out.

Greg knocked on the apartment door, but knew it was pointless. The music was vibrating the door. He wondered how the neighbors put up with it. With a quick deliberation he twisted the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked. The older man got a bigger surprised when he walked in.

His co-worker was naked and drenched in sweat. The taut body was packed with hard muscles. There wasn't an ounce of fat on the dark man. Greg moaned, shifted and tugged his pants as his eyes landed on Foreman's dick. The appendage, even soft, was thick and long. It almost reached to the middle of the firm thick thigh and was uncut. Greg pressed the heel of his palm into his rapidly growing cock, as he watched the delicious dick bounce against Foreman's thigh with each punch. He was salivating, wanting to drop to his knees and swallow that dick whole. First he needed to get Foreman's attention.

Greg shut and locked the door before moving to the stereo. He looked at Foreman as he turned the music off. The sudden silence was deafening, his ears were ringing loudly. He ignored it when Foreman turned to look at him. The dark man's glare turned to surprise as a blush darken the skin even more.

"You know you should lock the door before getting naked. Someone might come in and get the wrong impression." Greg drawled.

"What are you doing here?"

"What gave you the right to leave a patient?" Greg ignored the question to ask his own.

"I left to avoid taking my anger out on the patient or Chase and Cameron. I needed time to calm down. Go back to the hospital, House."

Greg laughed at the order. There was no way he would follow through when Foreman was naked in front of him. _Unless he orders you to suck his cock or bend over._ The little voice sinfully whispered. Greg couldn't suppress the pleasurable shiver that went down his spine.

Clamping down his urges and feelings, he responded. "Get dressed. We're going back now. We have a patient waiting."

"You can go back. Cuddy signed off on my vacation time. Chase and Cameron can help with the patient."

"Foreman, quit acting like a child. Get dressed and get back to work." Greg ordered. He was close to losing his control.

"No." Foreman replied, taking a step forward. He eyed House closely when the older man took a step back.

He smiled when he saw it. House's face was flushed, his eyes were glazed, and hands were trying to hide the noticeable bulge. His boss was turned on by his nakedness. Eric moved until he had House pressed against the wall. His smiled widen when the older man whimpered. He never dared to hope that House would find him attractive.

"Why are you here?" He whispered as his fingers lightly trailed down House's arm.

"I-" House stopped and cleared his throat. "Cuddy ordered me to bring you back."

Eric chuckled, his fingers were now sliding up House's side. "Since when do you listen to Cuddy?"

"I don't but this is different." Greg whispered looking down wishing Foreman wasn't naked right now. It was hard to concentrate when the large thing was slowly hardening between them.

Eric raised House's head with a finger under his chin. He looked into the lust blown eyes. "Different how?"

"You are...I picked you as my replacement." Greg answered softly. "If and when the Board fires me, you will take over. Its why I'm working you so hard. I need you to be ready when it happens." He confessed.

Eric dropped his hand and took a step back. He wasn't expecting that answer. Nor did he think House thought of him as capable of the job. He figured House would pick Cameron or take Chase's father's bribe.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I picked you. I didn't pick Cameron, Cuddy did. I didn't pick Chase, the Board did. You are the only one I found capable out of thirty med students. The one who can do the job the right way." Greg answered firmly, determinedly. He needed Foreman to understand.

"Why?"

"You think outside of the box. You can detach yourself when necessary. Cameron is too soft hearted and will give the patients what they think they need. Chase thinks diagnostics is black and white. The patient shows these symptoms, so it must be this disease according to the book. He is too narrow thinking. You look at everything, test for everything to find the right answer. That makes you well suited for the job."

"You never showed that you respected me that way."

Greg sighed. "Because I was too busy pushing you to work harder. To bring out the best of you. I needed you to be ready."

Eric nodded in understanding. In some odd twisted way he did understand. It also explained why Cuddy and Wilson treated him the same way they did House. Or why Chase and Cameron acted jealous on most days.

"Thank you. I'll try harder and be up to your standards." He replied, then stepped forward again with a smirk. "Now let's discuss your dilated eyes, flushed face, and slight breathing. Are you using again?"

"N-no. I'm completely sober and clean. I haven't used since I was allowed back."

"So explain the pretty blush." He said as he brushed his thumb across House's cheek.

"Its hot in here." Greg dully replied. His mouth felt dry.

Eric chuckled and leaned down. "That doesn't explain the dilated eyes and slight breathing." He let his lips brush against the earlobe. He chuckled again when House let out a gasp.

"Foreman."

"Eric. What do you want?"

"Please, Foreman." Greg begged softly as his eyes closed. He honestly wasn't sure what he was begging for.

"Eric." He firmly stated, punctuating it with a sharp bite on House's expose neck.

Greg moaned, shifting closer. He put his hands on Foreman's chest. His eyes opened as he mapped out the hard bare flesh. Greg loved the sight of his pale skin against the darker one. He had thought of touching Foreman before, kissing him, tasting him, even having the younger man fuck him.

Eric groaned when House rubbed his nipples. His skin had heated up when the older man had touched him. It was taking everything he had not to strip the other man and take him raw. Instead he attached his lips to House's and forced his tongue into the warm mouth. He swallowed the moan that escaped House's throat.

Greg couldn't concentrate on what he wanted to do. He wanted to explore and taste Foreman's skin, wanted to learn all the hot spots, and most importantly wanted Foreman to use him in the most delicious way. Greg let his hands wander and map out every inch of the dark flesh, from the bald head to the round firm ass.

Their kiss was broken by Greg's yelp when Eric's big hands grabbed his ass and lifted him up. House wrapped his legs around Foreman's tapered waist. He groaned against the younger man's neck the large hard length rubbed firmly into his clothed covered cock.

Greg wrapped his arms around Foreman's shoulders tightly, the dark man's rough and hard thrusting was bouncing him up and down wildly. He both loved and hated it. Loved the animalistic pace, but hated that he was still dressed.

"Foreman, please." He begged with need in his voice.

"Eric!" Foreman growled as he viciously thrust against the older man. "Say it." He ordered, still pounding his hips into House.

Greg pushed passed the lustful haze. He blinked and looked into Foreman's dark eyes. "What?"

Eric stopped and sighed. "You still aren't listening to me. I've been trying to get you to say my first name." He let out a frustrated noise.

Greg smiled. "Oh, that. I know, I just ignore it because I like your reactions. Now can I get naked so we can continue?"

Eric growled. "You are the most infuriating man I have ever met. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Be an amazing man and a great doctor. That's what caught my attention. Well that and the fact that you are a gorgeous man, Eric Foreman." Greg answered. "Now, Eric," he grinned, "can we continue?"

Eric kissed House and let his legs fall. He undressed the older man quickly. A moan escaped as their bare skin touched for the first time. Eric loved the feeling of House's soft chest hair on his skin.

Greg broke their kiss and attached his mouth to Eric's neck. He nipped and licked every inch before moving lower. He paid attention to all the sensitive areas as well as putting the musky and salty taste in his memory. He slowly dropped to his knees. Greg eyed the massive length. There was so much he wanted to do, but right now he just wanted it to fill and stretch his mouth.

Eric gripped House's head with both hands and let out a long groan. The hot mouth felt better in reality than his dreams. Judging by how easy the older man is taking him, Eric knew he has done this before. A flare of jealous filled him causing him to thrust his hips forward. He possessively smile when House gagged. Eric held still until his partner pinched his thigh.

Greg took a deep breath while glaring up at Eric. "What the hell was that for?" His voice was husky and rough.

"Needed to know that you are mine now. I didn't like knowing that you've done this with someone."

Greg stood up. "Eric, I'm almost fifty. There is a lot I've done and some you won't like. Just be happy to know that you will be the first I'm going to bottom for."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes really. But not at the moment we still have a patient waiting for us."

Eric laughed and picked House up, draping his legs around his arms while Greg reclined against the wall. The head of his cock was nudging the puckered hole. Eric smirked when Greg gasp and tried to rock his hips.

"For-Eric, please. We need to go back." Greg whined still trying to move his hips.

"No we don't. The patient needs a psych eval not diagnostic medicine."

"What are you talking about?" Greg demanded.

"I gave her a tic-tac before leaving. She thought it was painkillers. Everything went down. Her blood pressure, EKG, pulse, and oxygen level. Everything we were monitoring went to normal." Eric explained.

Greg thought about it for a moment before smiling at his soon to be lover. "We'll tell Cuddy when we get back."

Eric laughed again. "Good, now hold on."

Greg was given little time before Eric pulled away from the wall. The man walked them to the bedroom. Greg's eyes widen at the large bed that dominated the room. He didn't get a chance to ask as Eric dropped him on the bed.

Eric quickly covered Greg's body with his own. His mouth reattached to the older man's while he blindly grabbed the lube from his bedside table. Knowing neither of them wanted anymore foreplay or teasing, Eric coated his fingers with the slick substance. He wrapped his free hand around Greg's cock and stroked firmly. Eric made sure the older man was lost in pleasure before slowly sliding two fingers into him.

Greg broke the kiss with a loud moan. The pleasure mixed with pain was unlike anything he has ever felt before. He loved it and wanted more.

"Keep going. Please." He begged, digging blunt nails into the darker man's shoulders. Greg widen his legs to give Eric more room.

Eric kept his strokes firm and slow. He pushed his fingers deeper moaning as the hot walls tighten around them. It took everything he had to hold back his orgasm. When his fingers could go no further he crooked them and slowly dragged them out. Greg's keen threaten his control, but didn't stop him from pressing and rubbing the prostate firmly.

Greg has never felt this much pleasure before. Never had his prostate massaged or had a partner make sure he was pleasured first before taking their own. He didn't get a chance to fully analyze everything as two more fingers slid into him. Greg arched his back moaning Eric's name as the fullness in his ass doubled his pleasure. Bottoming for this man was the best decision he has ever made.

Eric quickly finished his preparation. Both of them were close and he didn't want it to end before either of them had the full experience. He had wanted House the moment the brilliant man walked into the lecture room. Eric pulled a condom out and quickly rolled it on with one hand. He kissed Greg one more time before pulling his fingers out and pressing the head of his cock to the open hole.

"Ready?" Eric asked looking down at House.

Greg wrapped his hands around his lover's shoulders and looked into the dark eyes. "Please."

Eric grabbed the back of House's knees as he slowly slide into his lover. A groan left his lips when the heat around his cock tighten. Eric couldn't believe that he was finally claiming the man he had fallen for. His movements were slow and steady, House voiced his displeasure with whines and glares. Eric just chuckled at his lover.

Greg hated the slow pace. He wanted Eric to pound into him. Make him feel it for days. When the darker man had finally filled him completely his couldn't keep silent any longer.

"I'm not made of glass. If you don't move faster I'm going to push you off this bed and go back to work." Greg threaten.

With a smirk, Eric pulled out only to slam back into House without warning. He gave House what he wanted, a fast and animalistic pace. Eric watched his lover close his eyes and raise his hand above his head. House was so breathtaking at that moment. Eric dropped House's legs to lean forward grabbing the older man's hands to hold them in place as his mouth attached to the other.

Greg was right on the edge. Eric's taut stomach provided the friction he needed as the wide head of Eric's cock pounded into his prostate with every thrust. He wrapped his legs around Eric's waist to help him match the darker man's pace and allow him to rubbed his cock across well formed abs. He loved the feeling of Eric's body against his own.

"Greg, let go for me." Eric whispered before biting down on the spot between the neck and shoulder.

Greg yelled out Eric's name as the bite triggered his orgasm. He heard Eric growl against his neck as he felt warm come coat his insides. Eric kept trusting until he couldn't move any longer.

They laid in bed breathing heavily and holding each other close. Neither one moved, not even when their pagers and phones went off. Instead the lovers dozed off.

(*v*)

Two hours later the lovers went back to work. They sat through Cuddy's lecture about disappearing during work hours and when she spotted House's love bite, she ordered them to keep their personal life out of her hospital. After the lecture they handed their patient over to a psychologist, while ignoring Cameron and Chase's questions.

After work they went back to Eric's apartment. That night House learned to listen to Foreman.

~Fin~


End file.
